Yuna's Ponderings
by Sembri
Summary: [One-Shot][Revised!]Yuna questions Tidus at the Zanarkand lake about what he learned while with the fayth for the past two years. Takes place after the perfect ending of FFX-2. MAJOR SPOILERS!


Disclaimers: I do not own anything in this story. And don't bother suing, the most you'd get is my sister and brother for compensation.... On second thought............

Thanks go out to Neon-Ronin. I knew I left out something very important when I wrote it!

Yuna's Ponderings

Yuna and Tidus climbed the rocks that overlooked Zanarkand. Tidus was still dripping wet after being thrown into the lake. Yuna still couldn't believe he was actually back. It seemed too good to be true.

"Tidus, how did they do it? If you are a dream of the fayth, then how can you be here?"

"It's all about dreams, Yuna. Even the fayth themselves are a dream. Dreams are kept alive by people's belief in them. That's how the fayth became real. The people of Spira believed that they were real, and that's how they were born.

"My Zanarkand was made by the beliefs of the fayth. They believed in the people who lived there. We were as real as they were. However, they knew that there was a flaw in their perfect world: my jealousy of Jech...my dad."

"That was the only thing wrong in your world? There were no wars, no arguments, nothing?"

"No," he smiled. "Of course we had a history of wars, made up to keep us in line, to make us afraid to do wrong. I was the only one to ever be jealous of anything. They let it go, thinking my jealousy would disappear after a while. Unfortunately, it only grew, day by day, until it eventually turned to hate. I let the hate consume me. The fayth did the only thing they could think of: they removed Jecht from my world. They brought him here, to Spira, thinking that if he was away from my mother, she would spend more time with me, and I wouldn't hate him as much. Their plan was to bring him back when I could love him again."

"How? How do you know all of this? Before, you couldn't even believe that your Zanarkand was ever destroyed, and now you tell me that you were a dream yourself with the absolute belief that it's true."

He looked at her with sad eyes. "They wouldn't let me go back, Yuna. If I were to ever go back to my world, I wouldn't be able to live as I already had. The people there would have seen the changes in me and wondered what happened. I'm not the arrogant Blitzer I used to be. You changed me. I also couldn't come back here, because if someone refused to believe in me, I would disappear. So, I lived with the fayth. I was considered a fayth for a long time. When I became one of them, my mind was filled with their knowledge. Everything they knew, I knew. Everything they had seen, I saw. Most of that is gone now, but the things about me I managed to hold on to."

"So, you know everything about you now?"

He nodded his head.

"Wait, if the fayth planned to bring Jecht back to your world, then why are you here, in Spira?"

"That they didn't plan for," he laughed. "Jecht came back for me, because he wanted his son to see what he had seen. He knew that once he went back, they fayth would clear his memory of ever having been here. He wanted me to see it. To see what the real world was like. When he became Sin, he had that power."

"And Jecht, why didn't he fade, like you did?"

"That was thanks to your belief in him. You believed he was still alive somewhere. And because of you, Yuna, because you had no doubts that he was real, he remained in this world, reborn as Sin."

"He became that awful creature...because of me?"

"No, he remained in this world because of you. He chose to come back as Sin. He knew that would give him the power to bring me here. It was his choice to become Sin, and he knew the consequences when he chose to do so."

"So then, why did you disappear? Why did you fade away when Jecht didn't?"

"Because you doubted my existence. You were the only person after Auron died who believed that Jecht really ever existed. You were the only one who thought I might be real. However, after speaking with the fayth, your mind had it's doubts. I don't blame you, I would have done the same. Your mind trusted the fayth and what they said: that I was nothing more than a dream. Your heart, on the other hand, told you that you couldn't fall in love with a dream. Once the fayth were sure you would follow your heart, they sent me back. However, you are still the only one holding me here. It's why I'm not ever sure if I will fade again. It all depends on your belief in me."

"Why couldn't they just wipe your memory clear and send you back to your own world, like they were going to do with Jecht?"

"Because then Sin would be reborn. The only way Sin can remain dead is if the person who sacrificed everything to defeat it lives on. Sin is the reincarnation of forgotten dreams and forgotten people. The only way the fayth could do that was either to bring Jecht or myself back to Spira, or to keep me with them as a fayth. They all sacrificed themselves and thus became the fayth. I was no different from them. But I made a much greater sacrifice for them. I died not only to save my father from his torment, but also to save the one I loved from becoming a forgotten dream herself."

He looked at Yuna, who now had tears flowing freely from her blue and green eyes and smiled.

"I would do it all again in a heartbeat. Remember that if you ever again have doubts. And don't worry, I won't fade away again as long as you believe that I won't."

She nodded as she fell into his arms sobbing.

"I would have become Sin? My spirit, my dreams, would have been trapped inside that thing until the next Summoner came and released me?"

"Yeah."

"And if I had forgotten you, would Sin have come back?"

"No. The fayth made sure of that. It's why they chose to make me one of them until your mind was made up, because as long as the one who made the sacrifices lives on, Sin cannot be reborn. Your sacrifices and prayers were heard. Your father, Yunalesca, Lenne, their sacrifices are no longer in vain, thanks to you. You've made them all proud. You should never doubt in yourself, Yuna. After all, you are the greatest High Summoner of them all."

"You're right. Thank you," she said, wiping the tears from her face. "So, now that my story is over, where does ours begin?"

--------

My first FFX/X-2 fic. Feedback please!! I'm also looking for someone to edit my stories for me! Anyone interested please email me!. Arigato Gozaimasu!

YuniesTwin


End file.
